Kaidormu: Magical Girl Of Hope
by Mayor-Of-Mustard
Summary: One day on April Fools day, Kaidormu gives up on his wolf minions and goes to find a real team. He the suddenly bumps into a flying rabbit, who is more than determined to get Kaidormu to become a magical girl, Kaidormu accepts, not realising the bumpy ride he has ahead of him!


_**Hey guys, I'd just like to say this story is based off mostly the April Fools event and the character relationship chains, as I haven't really properly read all the story chapters in Soccer Spirits, but I still liked writing this just for fun… so…sorry if I get some aspects of the story wrong? Lol. Be honest in the reviews ;)**_

"Come on, Wolf Minions! H-huh, another goal? Ah, come on, get it together!"

This wasn't the first time Kaidormu and his minions were beat by Sam or Noa's team, he was getting sick of being beat all the time. The wolf minions barely listened to him and never really listened to his strategies and always messed about…yet they always listened to Qiyou, the twenty-thousand year old dragon that looked… like, five, and thought swimsuits were the perfect attire for soccer. He needed to find a better team, and fast, but he wanted to talk a little to Qiyou before settling things.

Kaidormu had never been in Qiyou's office, well, at least the office she had on Earth. It looked so…human compared to the other office she had before arriving on Earth. The cream walls, brown wooden floor, the tidy wooden desk with the computer (that she probably had no idea how to operate), and the plants, the plastic chairs, it looked like a high school teacher's department.

"Qiyou… I need to talk"- was Qiyou crying at her desk? "What's wrong, my wise leader of the Valley of the Red Moon?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hey, we both train the werewolves. Strong but…well, they see you as a true leader. They see me as the substitute teacher that almost every student despises." Qiyou had a little chuckle.

"So… you are looking for a new team, is that it?"

"Y-yeah, on Earth, maybe…"

"…are you trying to persuade Noa?"

"Eh?"

"Elizabeth is so convinced that"- Qiyou stopped and scratched her head, "t-take a seat Kaidormu."

"The long-lost daughter thing?" Kaidormu rolled his eyes, "when Elizabeth and I had our thing years and years ago- let's change the subject. I don't want to put extra pressure onto you because you teach Merian of course, so if you're busy teaching Merian, who will be training the werewolves."

"I'll get Linmay of course! Those dirty werewolves will listen to anyone, as long as they're a cute girl!"

"Linmay eh?" Kaidormu winked, "she knows by the way…"

"What? Kaidormu! Why'd you tell her?! She'll think I'm a weirdo"-

"April Fools," Kaidormu laughed, "I'd never do that, especially since you're in a bad mood"-

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Qiyou stood up, blushing. _I didn't really ask, but, hey, okay_ , Kaidormu thought. "I want to grow up! Look older, more beautiful and less cute!"

"Nobody's ever happy in their own bodies, Qiyou," Kaidormu went into psychiatrist mode, he had to around Qiyou sometimes if neither Linmay nor Merian was around, "hell, I want to look _younger_ , like that Choi kid, you've seen him, right?"

"I guess," Qiyou giggled, "good luck looking for the new team, Kaidormu, I wish you the best of luck, and if you can't find the team you're looking for, you're always welcome back."

"I'll come to visit once in a while," Kaidormu said standing up, heading to leave, "and I'll probably buy you some makeup, that stuff does the trick, right? It boosts confidence, too, I heard."

"I-I honestly don't know, but…thank you." Kaidormu patted Qiyou's head and left. _See what I mean_ , she thought, _if I was a grown woman like I'm supposed to be…he wouldn't have patted my head like that…_

…

Earth is so beautiful in its own way, Kaidormu thought, thinking about buying himself food to cheer himself up. _I heard the Underground's corner shops have pretty good deals._ He headed to the Underground, which still looked dark and shady in the summer afternoon.

"Oh look, the corner shop has a new name," he murmured to himself. _Gaphyl's Deals, eh? I thought the lovebirds Jean and Elaine owned this shop, although I had heard rumours from the Selena lady that they broke up._ Before entering the shop, just outside of it was a small girl with punk clothes and purple-pink hair playing on a guitar with another small girl with blonde hair and sporty clothes playing the drums. _Hey, I recognize one of them, he thought, that's Death Queen, the aspiring musician! Her music is so good, I hope she gets recognized more by the Underground._ He put in a fiver into the small hat.

"Wow, thanks sir!" Death Queen said, "Not everyone appreciates death metal like you do!"

"Yeah!" the blonde girl said, "it's all about the idols, pop music and _cute_ girls nowadays." The girl cringed at the word 'cute'.

"Hey we're still cute, Renee!" Death Queen yelled. Kaidormu giggled slightly and walked into Gaphyl's Deals.

…

"I sense a Whirlwind player!" Kaidormu heard a man's voice, "do you know the last Whirlwind player that came in here?"

"Nope," Kaidormu said, "was it Merian or Linmay, perhaps? Or my good old dragon friends, Beatrice, Moritz and Neraziel?"

"Wrong," the man's voice was extremely gruff, but still goofy, as if he was trying his hardest to intimidate Kaidormu, mostly because he was most-likely Ardor due to being in the Underground, and Kaidormu being Whirlwind of course, "it was that horrible, horrible Smurf of a player… Miho."

"What's so bad about her?" Kaidormu asked, "She's respectful to players of other elements, has a good sense of humour, and is a very skilled player."

"She kept saying my corner shop was boring, and wasn't worth her time. She was also really sarcastic and spoke in this monotone…ugh!"

"Eh, that's how she is. She's okay once you get to know her. And _your_ corner shop? Are you Gaphyl?"

"Yep, Elaine's new boyfriend…" Gaphyl showed his face from under the counter. A young man with long bluish hair and a goatee, he also donned a school uniform. _Definitely a new player_ , Kaidormu thought.

"Nice to meet you, man," Kaidormu smiled and took out his hand for Gaphyl to shake, but Gaphyl gave him a menacing glare and left him hanging.

"Oh, Kaidormu!" Kaidormu heard someone running into the store, "sorry, he's a bit wary of players who have different elements other than Ardor, but we were all like that when we started out, right?"

"Yeah, Elaine," Kaidormu said, "did you see those girls performing out there, they're really good, aren't they?" Elaine fell silent and ran into the stockroom. "H-huh?"

"The blonde one, Renee, is dating her ex," Gaphyl whispered, "don't upset my girlfriend, _Whirlwind_ …"

"Cut it out! He didn't know!" Elaine shouted from the stockroom. _A lot of drama going on in the Underground today_ , Kaidormu thought as he got his crisps and cola.

"That's £2 please," Gaphyl said. Before Kaidormu could hand over his money, Elaine burst out the stockroom.

"Gaphyl, don't scam him, it costs £1." Gaphyl sighed. Kaidormu handed over the pound, took his goods and walked out, saying nothing.

…

Kaidormu ate his Salt & Vinegar crisps and drank his Barr Cola right outside the shop and put the rubbish in the bin. A bunch of shady guys walked by, snickering.

"Oy, look at that big bara elf _actually_ putting his rubbish in the bin! Nobody in the Underground does that, goody-two shoes! And nice clothes, death metal band mutants!"

"Maybe it's because he's a Whirlwind, the hippie tree freaks!" _No wonder so many humans want to leave this planet_ , Kaidormu thought.

"You two okay?" Kaidormu asked Renee and Death Queen.

"We're used to it," Renee said, "Underground isn't the nicest place ever, don't know why Selena started to come here."

"Maybe she's determined to improve the place," Death Queen said.

"Good point," Kaidormu said, "I'm out of here, see ya."

"Bye!" Renee and Death Queen both waved.

…

Kaidormu sitting on a bench at a park near the Legend Tiger stadium. He didn't know many people from here, unlike other Ardor-related areas. He then saw… a really familiar…rabbit…flying up to him… _oh no_ , he thought, _please give me peace, please give me peace_ -

"Kaidormu!" It was Littre! "Want to become a magical girl?"

"Excuse me?" Kaidormu raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me! Do…You...Want...To...Be...A...Magical...Girl?"

"And why should I be a magical girl?" Kaidormu asked, "Don't you have like, seven of those already?"

"You're probably forgetting Ogre, Kai, Sage and Bartel…they're magical girls, too!"

"…how did you convince them? They're all dudes…well…Sage at least I think is one."

"They wanted to share their love! And love is strong! Therefore by fact we shall be the strongest team!" Littre cuddled into Kaidormu's chest.

"H-hey, stop!"

"Mmm, better than Silla or Lilith…" _Eh, who,_ Kaidormu thought?

"Is this your April Fools' joke?" Kaidormu stood up and shoved Littre off his chest.

"Well, it _is_ past 12:00pm, so therefore… April Fools is over!" Kaidormu ran and just kept running.

"I know you're looking for a strong team!" Littre shouted in the distance, "You have the determination in your face…and in your heart!" _A load of nonsense_ , Kaidormu thought, as he kept running…and running…and running… why was the park so empty?

…

 _I think I lost him_ , Kaidormu thought. He was in a forest, not far from the park.

"But did you lose him…really?" Kaidormu heard a voice.

"Show yourself!" Kaidormu yelled. He knew that girl… "Victoria!"

"Hello…Kaidormu…" the redheaded girl was wearing a maid outfit. _Girls wear such weird things to play soccer in, don't they_ , Kaidormu thought? "Are you willing to become a magical girl?"

" _No_!" Kaidormu yelled, "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Don't listen to Victoria!" A guy revealed himself, "my name is Lucian. If you become a magical girl, you will…blind so many people!"

"What do you mean?" Kaidormu asked.

"He's saying men can't cross-dress!" Victoria shouted.

"This is ridiculous…" Kaidormu murmured, "I don't know what to say…"

"I'm going to call Roina to decide for you if you can't decide yourself! She's the leader of the magical girls!"

"Call her then," Kaidormu glared at Victoria, "if she's the leader, she should know all about it, then…"

"She's so boring though, she's as serious of a person as you are. Maybe you two will understand each other through the boringness and seriousness of your dull conversations." Victoria took her phone out her pocket. As Victoria was talking to Roina on the phone, Lucian grabbed Kaidormu's arm and talked to him privately.

"Kaidormu, please listen to me. We have enough magical girls as it is. Ogre, Kai, Bartel and Sage are enough! Littre keeps bugging me to get you into this, but"-

"If Littre will leave me alone then I'll become a magical girl! Did you hear me, Littre?!" Kaidormu shouted, Lucian awkwardly letting go of his arm. "I WILL BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL! IF IT TAKES BEING THE STRONGEST TEAM, IF MY TEAMMATES WILL COOPERATE AND LISTEN, IF"-

"Jeesh," the flying rabbit appeared, "you are determined. Let me teleport you to the Element Secret Lab, where the Elements train and discuss their missions, and share their love."

"Well at least I have friends there," Kaidormu placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes, "take me to the Element Lab, I want to talk to the leader."

…

 _Wow_ , Kaidormu thought, _it's so dark and mysterious and sci-fi to be a magical girl kind of thing. It looks like a secret lab of Robin's… or at least his garden, the evil robot is dedicated to his plants… can't believe he was a florist once._

"Kaidormu?" Roina asked, spinning around to face Kaidormu in her spinny-chair, "a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"S-sure…" Kaidormu sat down at a small, metal table with an uncomfortable plastic chair, "I take milk and no sugar."

"You were very determined to join us," Roina said, "why so?"

"I wanted a new team, my old team wasn't listening to me, and we were always getting beat… so I left Qiyou and Linmay in charge."

"Don't blame you…" Roina said, "We're so _amazing_ , we have a maid and a butler."

"Seriously?" Kaidormu asked.

"And they double as players for our field. Plus, we barely ever lose matches, and we strategically plan out our team" -

"No way!" Kaidormu stood up, "I really want to join! You guys must win a lot!"

"Want to try on your uniform?" Roina asked, giggling slightly.

"S-sure!" Kaidormu shook a little, remembering what Victoria said.

" _He's saying men can't cross-dress!"_

"You look uneasy, don't worry," Roina said, "in that door to the left there's an empty room you can get changed in." Roina handed the…'uniform' to Kaidormu. He slowly walked to the room and awkwardly closed the door. "You might not like this," Roina said under her breath.

…

 _Legend Tiger Park… 4:00pm_

"Hello, is this Avnore? Yes? We need to get rid of these new magical 'girls'. No, no, keep Shu, I like him! He's not even a magical girl! No, he won't become one! So what if he wears that anyway? I don't know what Littre is up to but I don't like it! You don't like it either? Let's team up…maybe convince them to have a team of their own. Avnore, listen to me, they still have potential, they just have no place on our team! Avnore, don't hang up on me!" Lucian sighed and put his phone in his pocket. _The guy's dodgy_ , he thought, _but at least someone's agreeing to help me put a stop to this._

 _ **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Kaidormu: Magical Girl of Hope. Was it too short, too long, was anybody OOC? Be honest ^_^ and I might continue. I did write this in like, one hour, and it is 1am so expect some mistakes if there is any, ha-ha!**_


End file.
